First steps into the right direction
by dimkasrose
Summary: Its an Fan Fiction about Vampire Academy,i really love those books thats why i started making an FF
1. Chapter 1

First Steps into the right direction

Rose

"_You know, i have never met a Man who treats me like this, its just wonderful." i said as i talked to Christian. __We were sitting on my bed in my room. Since the last few weeks we got to know each other a lot better. One could almost say we Liked us. _

_Wow..just wow. I couldnt believe i was talking to him about Dimitri. Bam i knew that would come. Christian was grinning at me in a very toothy way. _

_I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What?" i asked then he leaned over to me and kissed my lips forcefully. I was shocked then i kissed him back and noticed how much i like him. Then i pushed him away. "What the hell?!" i shouted. He chuckled. "Oh Rose, you know you cant resist me."__ I was biting my lip. He cupped my face in his soft hands and looked into my eyes._

_"What about Lissa?" i asked quickly. He rolled his eyes and answered. "She broke up with me, for Eddie." my eyes gone wide. "W..what? I didnt know.." he smiled and then he kissed me again, very passionately. I felt his hunger and lust. I knew he wanted me. I wrapped my arms around his neck gently and kissed him back. His fingers were gliding down my spine, i shuddered in a very good way cause i truely liked how his touch felt on my skin. _

_He nibbled down my neck and i started moaning softly and i noticed that his lips formed a little grin as he heard my moan, he pulled my shirt off and i looked at him. I wanted him. I felt lust and passion. Bam i thought. I mean…It is Christian. But man… i cant explain how i felt from his Touch. He was grinning the whole time as his fingers were gliding down my stomach and my thighs. He knew how to touch me._

_I almost glared at him and said "Are you trying to Drive me crazy?!" he chuckled and didnt say a word. Then he kissed down my throat, along my cleavage and then down my stomach, he often just traced his tongue down my skin and it drove me crazy, i felt the wetness inbetween my legs and growled lightly. He laughed and looked at me. "Someones lustfully?" i just nodded and looked at him with pleading eyes. He smiled softly until he finally took his clothes off and i quickly ripped off my pants and panties. A wide grin appeared on his face as he traced his soft fingers along my wet entace. I growled a bit louder than the last time "God damn Christian, Stop teasing me!" he chuckled and then he finally slided into me. I moaned softly, he felt so good. I digged my Nails into his back and he moaned as well. _

_He slowly moved his hips then faster and harder with each move. I was biting my lower lip in pleasure. He got rougher and i loved it, i tugged at his hair and moaned his name very softly but one could also hear the pleasure. When we finished it i got up and he raised an eyebrow and looked at me "Where are you going, Rose" he asked. I said "i gonna take a shower Christian" i smiled at him then when i finished taking a shower i layed back in Christians arms… _


	2. Chapter 2

Confusing things Happen, thats life

So, there we sat in the Cafeteria, Adrian looking at me, Eddie and Lissa Holding eachothers hands and gacing. Into eachothers eyes, too Romantic for my taste or maybe i was just jealous.

Then there was Christian who was like staring at me then at Adrian cause HE was staring at me. I totally felt weird cause as Dimitri came in and walked over to me, Adrian and Christian were glaring at him at the same time.

I was like -Whoa, what the hell is going on right now?!- Bam there you go, Dimitri touched my shoulder and i felt like my heart just skipped a beat, and if i wasnt wrong then i might have heard a low growl from Adrian.

Dimitri leaned down to me and whispered "Rose, could i talk to you for a moment?" i nodded and told the others that i'll be right back, Lissa and Eddie just nodded but Adrian and Christian….they were glaring. Dimitri and i left the Cafeteria.

I looked at Dimitri and raised an eyebrow* "What do you want Dimitri?" i asked. He smiled at that Moment as i looked into his eyes, which was very scary cause he normally never smiles. Well okay he does smile but very very rarely. He leaned down and kissed my lips, i felt like my heart would jump out of my chest and hug the whole world.

I kissed him back softly then he pinned me against the wall, i gasped and traced my fingers through his soft long hair a soft but slight grin appeared on his lips and he pulled away, apparently happy from my reaction on his kiss. I was already breathing heavy and looked at him.

"What the..???!" he chuckled and whispered "I love you Roza, i truely do" okay, my heart just broke my chest! Did he really say he loves me!? Oh my god!!!!! A wide grin appeared on my lips and i answered "And i love you too Dimitri." he smiled at me and kissed me once again, this time a bit softer. I kissed him back then i heard a cough behind Dimitri and he pulled away quickly to see who the cough cam from.

It was Adrian. Damn.

Why now?

And why Adrian?

Why not Lissa???

If my eyes didnt play games with me then i saw a little blush on Dimitris cheeks, i giggled and Adrian glared at me. "Belikov!" Adrian said.

"I dont think its too good to kiss Students." he gave Dimitri a toothy grin and i noticed how i started to get angry.

"Adrian shut it!" i shouted and looked at him then i looked at Dimitri and said :"Its my fault, i kissed Guardian Belikov, he just tried to get away as he turned out of my kiss."

Dimitri looked surprised by my lie and looked at me, he mouthed :"Rose, what?" i just looked at him and smiled. iThen looked back at Adrian.

"So IVASHKOV, nothing is wrong here and if you Report that to the Queen, remember its MY fault." he rolled his eyes but i think he believed me. Adrian looked at Dimitri and said "I'm sorry Guardian Belikov." Dimitri looked at me very curious and then he said "Its alright" Dimitri turned around and walked off. Then Adrian looked at me. "What the hell?! You cant just kiss your Mentor, Rose"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Adrian, its not your Problem. Its my decision what i do and what not. And as i said, if you report that to the Queen, remember its my fault, I kissed him."

He nodded and i walked away, i heard a quiet sigh from him but i didnt care. I stepped into my room and saw a letter, someone must have shoved it up under my door. I picked the letter up and opened it. I walked over to the bed and sat down, my heart was racing.

- Please meet me later (when the sun is comming and everyone is asleep) at my room, it would be wonderful to see you, Rose -Your Dimitri.-

Wow… did he write MY Dimitri??? I giggled. And placed the letter on my heart then i put the letter under my pillow. I quickly pulled out my best Dress. Its Dark red and it has a black belt right under my chest. I hoped that it would look good, I took a shower then made my hair and make up then i took on the Dress then i looked into the mirror the whole time as i waited till it was getting close to the time when i had to meet Dimitri.

I walked out of my room to meet the one that i love…

**_(I really hope you guys liked the first chapter,i know i didnt write that much there but this one has a bit more! Next will come soon! promise ^^)_**


	3. Chapter 3

One Nightstand or a new start?

I walked towards Dimitri's room, my hands were shaking cause i was nervous. I didnt know what he wanted to see me for, it was driving me crazy.

I came to his room, took a very deep breath and knocked silently at the door. Dimitri had a very big smile on his wonderful face as he opened the door and then his eyes were popping out. A quick but wide grin rushed over my face. He took my hand and pulled me into his room and closed the door. I was surprised as i smelled the air.

It smelled so wonderful.

It smelled like... him.

He looked me in the eyes and said softly "Your so beautiful Roza."

"Thank you" i answered.

He were leading me to a couch and let me take a seat then he sat next to me, he was very close to me. I didnt know how to start. Then after a while i finally looked up at him and said "W…what do you wanted to talk to me about?" he smiled, a crooked boyish smile, the smile that i love.

"Nothing Roza, i just want you by my side." right this very second as he said that my heart was about to stop working from beating so fast.

I just replied "Oh" he looked at me curious. "Roza, earlier as Adrian cought us, why did you say You kissed me? Why did you lie… for me?"

I wanted to say "Because i love you!!" but i shrugged and said "Cause i didnt want you to get in trouble." he removed a strand over my hair behind my ear and smiled softly as he looked into my eyes. "Your such a bad lier sometimes, Roza" he leaned closer and kissed me softly.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck gently. I was very surprised as he deepened the kiss, i traced my fingers through his hair and a soft moan escaped my lips and i blushed.

He ginned and stroked my cheeks, still not breaking the kiss.

I gasped as he traced his fingers up my thighs. He growled sexily and i shuddered in a good way, he removed my panties and slid a finger into me slowly, i moaned loudly against his soft lips as he moved his finger slowly but it got faster. I started tugging at his hair slightly and whispered "Dont tease me Dimitri, please!" he smiled and picked me up with one arm, the fingers of him still inside of me. He carried me over to the large and comfortable bed.

He moved his fingers a few more times before he slid them out and took off my Dress and underwear, his eyes were wide as he finally saw my nude Body. I blushed as i pulled him to me and kissed him while i slowly ripped off his shirt. I bit my lip as i looked at him, he's so sexy, hot and just amazing. I opened his pants and pulled them off then i traced my fingers over his perfect chest down his stomach and over his Boxers.

I never thought someone like Dimitri would wear Boxers. But i loved it. He is just so god damn sexy. He's too hot for his own good.

After i finished those thoughts i ripped his Boxers off with my teeth and i guess he liked it cause he moaned very loud as he watched me. His moan sounded just like music to my ears.

I pulled him onto to the bed. I looked at him and smirked "Now, Mister, you have to finish what you started" i growled sexily and kissed his neck, nibbled at it from time to he chuckled. Then he did it. He were sliding into me. I cant explain how incredibly good it felt.

I digged my nails into his shoulder, almost dizzy by his touch which was so amazing that i thought i could pass out. I realized that he is what i want and need.

But at the moment i only could think of one thing… that Dimitri finally moves his damn fucking hips to make love to me. I growled again and whispered into his ear, showing him how lustful i was and how much i needed him. He finally moved his pleasure brinning hips and i moaned his name. He moaned mine as well, again this wonderful music. With each trusth he got faster and harder. I loved each second of it.

He sometimes kissed my boobs and traced his tongue over my hard nipple, biting them softly and i actually gave him the reaction he wanted, i tugged his hair and moaned even louder. I got rough and he loved it.

He moaned loud and i felt his hot cum inside of me, i almost screamed his name and as he kept moving his hips slowly i'd cum as well we both breathed very fast. He slid out of me, grabbed my hand and kissed the Palm and then he looked into my eyes and whispered

"That was so amazing, i love you Roza, so very much."

I smiled very softly and looked back at him. "I love you too Dimitri."

He wrapped his arms around me and told me to rest.

I fell asleep in the arms from the man of my Dreams…


	4. Chapter 4

Does it matter to you?!

I woked up and Dimitri was gone, my eyes widened as some bad thoughts ran through my mind.

What if he left me here alone?

What if he regrets what we did last night?

What if something happened?

I looked around to see if he's here. Nothing. He wasnt in his room. I sighed. Then i heard something and turned my head and i grinned as i saw Dimitri comming out of the bathroom, his hair was wet and he had a small towel around his waist. "Good morning, Roza."

i yawned softly but then i answered "Good morning to you too, Dimiri" he smiled and kissed me.

"You should hurry back to your room." i groaned, i really didnt want to go.

"Alright Dimitri, will i see you later for Training?" he nodded and smiled then he kissed me again and whispered that he loves me.

And smiled with this little shine in my eyes and replied "I love you too, with all i am." i was more than happy as i leaved Dimitris room.

I slowly walked towards mine as Lissa ran into me, she looked surprised, so did i. She looked shocked as i saw her pulling peaces together in her head. "Rose! Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday??? Did you just came out of Dimitris room??? What happened???"

I bit my lower lip

"Lissa calm down please. If you want to know something about that then lets go to my room and speak there."

i said and i felt her excitement. She pulled me to my room and closed the door quickly, we sat on my bed. "Ask away Lissa." i answered on a question that she asked in her head.

She spoke so fast that i had to worry if she breathed enough.

"What happened?"

"What did you both do?"

"If that happened what i think."

"W…was he good??"

She blushed. I laughed softly.

"Well i got a note from him, saying he would like to speak with me. So i got dressed and i've gone to his room, as he pulled me inside he kissed me and told me how beautiful i am" now i was the one that blushed. "then he told me he loves me… after a while we sat on his couch and er he started touching me in a very very wonderful way. And then…well you know…we did it yeah. And YES he was good, he was amazing"

she giggled and smiled big before she hugged me tightly.

"Congratualtions, Rose!!! You deserved to be with him!" i hugged her back. "Thank you Lissa." i replied. She was very happy for me.

"And, okay its not really nice of me to ask that but, was that your first time? I dont mean your first time with Dimitri, i mean… if you lost your virginity?" i blushed slightly and answered "Yes…" i always heard that the first time will hurt but i didnt even noticed it, i only noticed the pleasure that Dimitri gave me.

Lissas eyes widened and she squealed. I laughed as she hugged me again totally hyper about that then she sighed. "Whats wrong?" i asked and a frown formed on my forehead. "I have to go. I gonna meet Eddie, not that i dont want to meet him but i would like to spend more time with you"

"Oh, its fine, Lissa. We can talk later!" i hugged her and she left the room. I took a shower and then i got dressed, i sat down on my bed and turned the tv on to watch it while i wait until i could go to get some breakfast. Then someone knocked on the door and i opened it.

Christian stood there…


End file.
